


Hard day

by GirlWhoLovesMonsters



Series: Johnilyn (Slipping Away) [4]
Category: Johnny Depp - Fandom, Marilyn Manson - Fandom
Genre: D/s relationship, Gay, M/M, dominate/Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoLovesMonsters/pseuds/GirlWhoLovesMonsters
Summary: Marilyn lives a 24/7 D/S relationship with his Master Johnny. When he has a hard day, the one thing he longs for is his lovers kindness and his Masters touch.





	Hard day

The door closed against the darkness outside. Today had been a long day and he was just happy to be home. Slipping off his coat and boots he listened to the silence inside the home. He noticed the table in the foyer was empty of its usual adornments, but continued anyway. 

Loosening his belt he wondered, if his lover was even home yet. He didn't peak in into the garage to see if the car was there. He just ran to the door, when his driver pulled up to the house. He hung his belt on the rack next to his coat, and finished undressing. All of his clothes he folded neatly and laid them on the empty table. 

If no one was home, he thought, I can just meander around until I hear the car. A silly thought, he was far too obedient to even consider it.  His lover could be upstairs, napping, or even watching, waiting. This is a test. If it wasnt, he intended on initiating something none the less. He needed it! 

He quietly walked into the living room, and started a fire before kneeling beside the high back armchair in the room. He knelt with his legs folded under him, his back straight and his hands in his lap, palms upward awaiting instruction. Waiting... it always made his heart beat faster. He was engulfed in his thoughts, when he was abruptly brought from them by the subtle shuffling of feet on the stairs. 

His breathing hitched with excitement and the anticipation of seeing his lover and his master after such a long day. It felt as if he'd already been waiting forever for him to either come home, just simply come to him. Acknowledge him in some fashion. He loved melting into his lover, and safely serving his master. He was in charge of everyone, and everything all day, everyday, 365 days a year. He couldn't falter in the public eye, the press, his fans, they skin him alive any time he is less than perfect.  These walls were his sanctuary, their home, his solitude, his master, his thoughts of his master as he kneels here and waits for him were enough to remove layers of the stress he'd worn for the day. He longed for his touch, his voice, his scent. 

He knew his master well enough to know, his master was likely just trying to get him to break his stance, to call out to him. He wouldn't. He was determined to be good today. He needed scene play, but the kind that ended in fucking not punishment.

A few moments later, his master stood before him. He was beautiful, and perfect. All the things he needed. Master touched his face and their eyes met. He tilted his face upwards just enough to look over him. Master knew his slave, and knew what he needed. His face spoke for him of the harshness of the day. 

He gently bent and kissed his lips. "Who, do you belong too, Brian?" Master finally spoke. 

"You, Johnny. Sir" he gasped quickly. 

Master always asked the first question as a formality, he always insisted on using proper names. He said it was his way of assuring consent. Brian always obliged, with reply using the same formality. With his satisfactory reply, Johnny quickly set into his role. 

Who owns you slave?" His voice dripping with danger. 

"You sir" Brian quickly replied, following suit and jumping full force into his submission. 

"This is our safe space slave." Master petted his long locks of hair. "Tell me what you want, you kneel here expectedly, beautiful in proper stance. Such a pretty whore you are." Master knew he loved praises, and the purpose of him initiating a scene after a day in studio or just work, was to shake the negativity or stress of the day. Master admired his slave, both in scene and professionally, he always strived for perfection. 

"What is it that you want from your master?" 

"Only to be of service to you sir. He replied in a shakey voice. 

"Hmmmf" Johnny scoffed. "It would seem you want more from me."

Brian could feel his body start to flush. Even after all the years they'd put into this relationship, he still shook with embarrassment at the thought of it all. 

Johnny sat on the couch across the room from where Brian had knelt. Brian knew he did this on purpose, he could have simply sat beside him, rubbed his head, told him master loved him, taken him upstairs and fucked him stupid, but no, master was going to drag this out. Brian gave a slight sigh at the thought, and hoped he hadn't noticed. 

Johnny patted his thigh and called for him. "Come to me, crawl to me pet. Come on now." He cooed.

Brian hoisted himself up onto all fours and crawled over to him. He gave a slight smirk, knowing that seeing him this way did turn Master on.  The slight bulge in his pants made it obvious that he was enjoying this game, and the layout he had in mind. Brian only wish he knew what was coming,  instead he made himself comfy as possible next to his Master and waited for his next command. 

Grabbing a fist full of hair, making Brian wince and gasp, Johnny pushed his face into his thigh. 

"Do you want to taste my cock?" 

"Yes sir." he replied muffled against his leg. 

"Or, do you want to feel it splitting you open, pressing against that sweet spot, while I fuck you like a bitch in heat?" 

Brian felt the blood rushing through his body and engorging his cock. Fully erect and already feeling like he could lose his load if touched just right, he gritted through his teeth.!

"please, sir" 

Johnny released his hair, "Come on, be a good whore. Make me want you. You sound so sweet when you beg, I'd almost believe you meant it. Your pretty little cock is betraying you. Tsk Tsk". He clicked his tongue. "Tell me what you want!" He commanded harshly, knowing how much Brian enjoyed it all made him irresistible. Johnny oftentimes struggled to keep a scene going, but he did good at hiding it. He already wanted him.

"I'm sorry sir, I want to please you. Im sorry for my arrogance, we're still training." Brian pleaded with his Master. "Please sir, I won't be distracted by my needs while serving or pleasing you." Brian stuttered out sloppily and shyly, hoping his unwanted erection wouldn't get him punished. 

He got simple nod, as Johnny adjusted his position so Brian had better access.  
Brian fumbled with his masters belt, only proving to make himself harder.  

"I bet, by the time I'm ready to use your ass you'll be open like a whore, ready for riding. Won't you?or since we’re still training, I should use the opportunity to teach you something.Master asked, obviously enjoying his submissives embarrassment.. 

"I hardly need prepping anymore. You train me well sir. I'm ready now. If you want to teach me something, I will learn. I want to be perfect for you sir. Brain answered with a touch of shame, desperation and hope as he freed his Masters hard cock from the confines of his tight jeans. Embarrassment almost consuming him, at the admissions he was making out loud.  

"Mmmm, you always were a greedy one. I wont be using you tonight if you can't tell me what you want me to do to you. What do you need?”

"Greedy only for you sir. Can I taste your cock sir? That is what I really want right now sir." He mumbled shyly. 

Johnny rutted his dick upward pressing the head against Brians lips. He rubbed it around his lips spreading pre-cum around like lip gloss. Brian was obedient, he waited for his command before taking all of Johnny's length into his mouth making him hiss at the contact as he held his head in place for a bit. Grinding his cock into the back of his throat. 

Once he heard Brian breathing falter into a cough he let go, and let him set his pace. His thick saliva coating his cock from the base to the head, Brian bobbed up and down, his hands searching over Johnny’s  body teasingly. Brian wanted to get him close, but he didn't want him to come. He wanted him to let go, to take him, to need him. Johnny grabbed Brians face, and held him still, while he fucked into his mouth. Brian kept his hands on Johnny's body, because his own dick was screaming for him to touch it. "Do you want to swallow me? Hmmm, I bet you want me fill your tight little ass with my cum don't you!?" A garbled "please, sir" came from the other man, pleading from below as the dominant continued to draw close to his release. Brian continued begging to be fucked around the dick in his mouth. Desperately,  he wanted to be fucked, he wanted to cum. He wanted his master to fill him, to feel his pleasure seeping from his body in the afterwaves. Master let go of his face and shouted his command. “Present” Brians heart nearly stopped trying to react fast enough. "Present!" Johnny shouted again. Brian bowed, ass up, face against the floor, arms outstretched in front of him. He felt the first blow, of a bare hand against his ass. Ahhh! He shouted in surprise and pain. "Count them, you'll get 10 for stalling after a command!" He counted all 10 with tears in his eyes voice cracking, shaking with arousal. "Tell me what you want!, you wont get it until you say the words" His dick felt like it was going to pop, and his ass felt achingly empty, as he waited and hoped his master was going to fill him.  
"Pl-please, sir." He cried out pathetically. "Please take me, use my hole for your release. I want your cock in my tight ass! I want to  feel you cum inside of me! Please." Master looked down at him. "I should jack it, and make you clean it." The thought of this made Brian want to burst into tears he needed it so bad, but he replied obediently.  "If that would Please you sir."  
He felt another smack, as his master cackled behind him. "You're a terrible liar, you know that slave?!" YES SIIIIIIR... Brian shrieked as he felt himself being forced open, and impaled by his Masters cock. "Thank you sir, thank you, thank you!" His shrill shrieking was quickly replaced by intense moans and gasps of praise and pleasure as his masters cock skillfully hit his spot over and over. Years of practice have taught Master exactly how to angle himself to have his submissive writhing underneath him, speechless and gasping. He thrust into him a little harder with every thrust until he was as deep as he could possibly be inside him. "Please sir, I want to cum, please, I feel so close!" The submissive male begged. "You know the rules. Who cums first?" You sir, he breathlessly cried out. Master never slowed his pace, feeling himself get closer. "You like being fucked like a whore?" Yes sir, I'm yours, your whore. Make me cum, scream like a girl sir!" Johnny laughed at this statement thinking to himself, "He does scream like most women we've fucked" He felt the heat rising within him, with every plea from his submissive.  "You want Master to rub your dick, while my cock teases your sweet spot, fill you with my pleasure while your impaled against me"  yes sir, please sir, I'm so close! He practically screamed in desperation. Johnny pulled out, making Brian whine at the emptiness, his dick twitching at the neglect.  
In one fluid motion, Johnny flipped Brian over onto his back, pushing himself back into him. He gripped his cock in one hand and matched his thrusting rhythm. "You know, you said I could ignore your cock" Johnny said teasingly.  Brian was a panting mess below him, but beautiful none the less. He wrapped his legs around Masters waist and pulled him closer, while his hands gripped his thighs. "Please, God, No! He begged, touch me, please!" He regretted ever saying that earlier and now he feared Master would stop at the worst second. He didn't last long in this position before he was full out begging to cum. He was over joyed hearing his Master above him shouting. "Oh, shi.. ahhh, fuck, I want to hear you scream, Brian, Manson, slave... ngh.... what the fuck ever name... I'm cumming, I'm cum... cum with me!"  
"Yes sir!" Brians hips rose and fell to the rhythm of masters hand, and his back was arched against the floor, his knuckles were white with the grip on Johnny thighs. "Don't fucking hold back!" Master commanded.  He felt his orgasm begin to take over him, the heat rising in his stomach and spreading through his body. He screamed out his lovers name, in pleasure as hot liquid spilled over his belly and chest, he felt the warmth and the pulsing of his masters cock releasing inside of him as they rode out their orgasms.  Panting, Johnny collapsed on top of him. He kissed him sweetly and rubbed his hair off of his sweaty face. "Good job, you're so loud, the neighbors will probably complain." he praised, Brian smiled gleefully in return, "Thank you sir."  
"I think we're getting to old to fuck on the floor, we're not in our 20s anymore dude" Johnny huffed, rolling off of him. Brian wrapped his arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly. "Says the guy, who wasn't just sprawled out on the floor! It will take days to stretch that out. Plus... Johnathan Christopher, that just took us back about 20 years in its self." Brian giggled.  "Ooooh calling out the whole name huh!?” “Lame I know, but you called me Manson during sex... which has only ever happened back in the day when we were in denial and my sweaty backstage body was irresistible to you. I know that’s why you volunteer to do shows with me now.” Brian stated dramatically, flailing his hands about. Both men erupted into laughter.  "Let's go upstairs, you especially need a shower, and I want to hear about your day, I'm sure it was stressful.  I gotta say, though I'd take more of them." Teased Johnny, leading him upstairs.   
Brian felt himself slipping further away. It was almost as if the horrible afternoon never happened. He only had this moment, this time. With his lover and his master. He felt secure, safe, and beautiful. He felt perfect.


End file.
